The Red Coat
by BlueOranges
Summary: No podía creerlo; nunca jamás, pensó que pedirle el divorcio a Sakura sería tan fácil. Recordó las palabras y desde la punta de su espina dorsal sufrió un horrendo escalofrío. "Y me dijo que me quedan tres meses. Nada, Sasuke, eso es nada".


**The Red Coat. **

By BlueOranges

**Uno**

_Hábitos Desagradables__. _

Había despertado esa mañana con un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad.

Sentía que ese día podía ser el día para que su matrimonio volviera a "renacer en la llama del amor", palabras sacadas directamente de su terapeuta matrimonial.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, lo sabía.

Se calzó sus zapatillas deportivas, y salió disparada a la cocina, no sin antes ver el rostro plácido de su esposo. Estaba segura que lo amaba, como el primer día, lo que no podía afirmar con tanta seguridad, ni tampoco quería, era lo que había pasado desde hacía meses; más bien desde la celebración de año nuevo y era que ya estaban en octubre.

Al llegar a su sala de recreación, pues así ella llamaba a su cocina, sacó todos los ingredientes, prepararía unos riquísimos dumplings. Sabía que su esposo tenía ascendencia japonesa y de seguro revivir algunos sabores le sentarían fenomenal. Claro si se podía llamar "revivir" a recordar las especias probadas hace apenas cuatro días.

Empezó a construir una masa que si bien era laborioso el proceso, lo valía. También comenzó a cantar esa pequeña canción que siempre entonaba al momento de hacer los dumplings.

No podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, no podía ni siquiera evocando los peores recuerdos, aunque el dolor que emanaban aun supusieran heridas abiertas. Ni siquiera eso podía disminuir el amor que sentía por su esposo. Ni si quiera eso.

* * *

Iba a matarla. Quería matarla. Su mente te revolcaba de ira solamente por escucharla cantar esa estúpida canción. Uno hábito de lo más desagradable en su esposa.

Caminaba con paso tortuoso de la habitación hasta la escalera, y pensaba que en cualquier momento iría hasta la cocina y degollaría a su mujer.

Se atrevió a pisar la cocina, solamente para despedirse y evitar la típica discusión del "Siempre te vas, sin ni siquiera un adiós". Apenas traspasar el umbral, la vio. Estaba con el pijama aun, y una ridículas zapatillas rosas. Recordó que habían ido a comprarlas juntos. Hace más de dos años.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta su mujer, y depositó un casto beso sobre su coronilla. Probablemente se debía al remordimiento ocasionado por lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba a punto de enloquecer y la necesitaba. Todos sus recuerdos lo alentaban a seguirla.

-Debo irme a una reunión, me avisaron de improvisto- fue todo lo que pudo improvisar al momento de abrir la heladera y sacar el cartón de jugo. Naranja ácida, al menos su esposa no olvidaba sus gustos. O algunos de ellos.

Tomó de él hasta saciarse y vio a su mujer quedarse estática junto a la mesada de granito. Tal vez, si fuera un poco mas dulzón…

-Volveré a la tarde- dijo depositando el cartón sobre la mesada junto a la masa blanca.

Su esposa se dio media vuelta, y de la misma manera, misteriosa y fugaz, besó a su esposo en lo labios. Fue dulce y gentil. Espero la respuesta de él, y lo único que recibió fue un beso en la frente. Duro y frío.

-Nos veremos luego, Sakura- fueron las últimas palabras que el hombre dijo antes de desaparecer con una rabia súbita y sin precedentes.

La realidad era, que odiaba que su esposa se esforzara tanto por recomponer algo roto y algo que ella pensó como inquebrantable.

Salió a la calle ya montado en su Clío, era de alta gama y no por eso se sentía tan bien, iría encontrarse con ella,, y eso era suficiente para levantar los ánimos.

* * *

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, y la espera se había vuelto tediosa. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha no podía esperar a más de un timbrazo? ¿Se había vuelto dependiente de ella, ya? No. Y él mismo lo sabía. No le gustaba esperar, y punto.

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse se volcó de lleno al pequeño recibidor y las muestras de afecto no tardaron en presentarse.

La envolvió en sus brazos y no pudo evitar recitar su nombre con cierto alivio. Por su parte ella estaba en los cielos, sabía que no debía ilusionarse tanto pero él era una excepción, y probablemente la única.

-¿Cuándo…?- trato de hablar la pequeña mujer, pero sin éxito entre los besos apasionados que su amante producía sin necesidad, aparente, de aire. - ¿Cuándo le dirás… se lo diremos?- Sí Ino Yamanaka no era una estúpida, no había alcanzado su puesto de Primera Azafata sin antes haber estudiado como una condenada. No quería a un hombre casado, por supuesto que no, pero él le había prometido que desde hace mese estaba buscando el momento para decírselo a su esposa, y ella le creía.

Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo el cuello de su "esposa", en momentos como esos, y sinceramente ese no era un tema a discutir. Sabía que "ese tema" no era gratificante para ella, y que de hablarlo muchos pesos caerían al suelo, pero la mirada condescendiente de Sakura parecía haberse clavado en cada pared del recibidor. Tal vez un motivo más para detestarla.

Bueno, si su verdadera esposa no abandonaba el recibidor, el encontraría otras maneras de vencerla.

Miró a los ojos a su acompañante y no pudo dejar de emitir una media sonrisa, sabía que ella lo entendería. Se abalanzó sobre ella con el cuidado de que su rostro fuera visible, ni siquiera con esfuerzo, pues ella solamente le alcanzaba hasta el pecho.

Su rostro sonrojado terminó de convencer a Sasuke. La miró con diversión y se relamió los labios. Se acercó un poco más y sus ojos viajaron a ese pequeño corredor que daba a la habitación.

Por supuesto, ella lo entendió.

* * *

Sakura había terminado de limpiar la cocina, ya había comido y, como si eso fuese poco, había hecho unas guarniciones por si Sasuke volvía con hambre. No quería ser malvada, pero en el fondo eso quería: que si esposo se muriera de hambre para que, por fin, se sentara junto a la mesa y hablar de algo.

No era indiferente a la misteriosa ausencia de Sasuke, pero ella finalmente le pondría un alto. En el fondo, sí sabía la razón de su alejamiento y eso la mataba de dolor.

Recordó con nostalgia el día de su boda: ella con casi 27, él sólo 25. Ya habían pasado 11 años. Ella ahora contaba con 39, y Sasuke con unos perfectos 37.

Su corazón parecía desgarrarse de tristeza al ver que su esposo ya no la miraba como antes, y ni hablar de caricias: ya no había ni cariño barato. A pesar de ser extremadamente desesperante, a pesar de haber probado de todo para demostrar su amor, nada parecía funcionar. Y ella era culpable, en algún modo de todo su sufrimiento.

Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Pero ahora ella salía con un as bajo la manga: si lo que ella presentía era lo correcto, pronto deberían remodelar esa pequeña habitación rosa. Estaba embarazada.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

_No sé por qué tardé tanto en empezar este fan fic, cuando dos de mi mejores amigas siempre me impulsaban a hacerlo. _

_Creo que simplemente era rebeldía de escritor. _

_Espero les guste, no me costó mucho pero posiblemente no haya elegido mejor momento para empezarlo: cuando toda mi familia se vino a mi casa a festejar mi cumpleaños. No sé, supe que ya lo tenía completo en mi cabeza y decidí empezar. _

_Gracias a todos quienes hayan leído, y ténganme paciencia soy nueva en el foro (no como escritora), mi antiguo foro se fue a la mierda, y bueno. He aquí yo. _

_Suerte! Me voy, ya va a empezar a Glee. _

_BlueOranges,_


End file.
